Multi-fiber optic cables may comprise a plurality of individual optic fiber subunits which must be divided, or furcated, so they can be terminated using an appropriate connector or plug or the like. In higher density optic cables comprising for example 12 subunits each comprising 12 optic fibres bundled together, furcation is done in two steps. One drawback is that furcation typically servers the aramid fibres which provide additional mechanical strength and provide resistance against stretching or the like.